Hurt Ankles
by Morgana Deryn
Summary: Hurt ankles really are the ONLY way to meet youkai.
1. Blue Eyes: Jinenji's Parents

Akemi was in a hurry to get back to the village with her basket of herbs. Night was falling, and they said that was when the demon came out. People in the village said that one look at his blue eyes and you'd lose your very soul. She'd been hurrying to collect herbs, and she was still going to be out after dark.

Her eyes were darting side to side nervously as she went, moving from shadow to shadow in search of evil blue eyes, and consequently she didn't notice the loose rock until her foot hit it. She went down, her ankle twisting painfully under her. She hit the ground hard, herbs spilling out of her basket. She tried to stand, but cried out as her ankle throbbed. She wasn't getting home tonight.

Akemi could have cried. She was going to die out here, she just knew it! She could already see the glowing lights of soul collectors coming for her!

Wait, that wasn't just her imagination, there really were lights. Akemi squinted, staring intensely as a cluster of yellow lights meshed together then spread apart, leaving a long line of light behind. From that light stepped a man.

Was he a man? Oh, he couldn't be, no man was that handsome, that beautiful, that… perfect. He had frosted blue eyes, like the sky just after sunrise. Hair of the same color hung pin straight past his shoulders. That didn't seem unnatural though, no it was amazing, it only added to the beauty of his pale skin, his angular but soft face, his intense gaze. He was dressed simply, in tan and blue, his hand holding a shining staff with green leaves that swayed softly.

Only moments ago she had been terrified of those blue eyes. Now she'd give anything to see them for the rest of her life. This was the demon, this had to be.

"You are injured," he said, his voice as soft and lyrical as a flute. It was soothing, it made her want to cuddle up to him, safe and at home.

"Y-You stay away from me!" were the first words out of her mouth, and she was surprised that they were. "D-Don't come near me, demon!" What was she saying?

He cocked his head and took a step forwards. He knelt before her, placing his staff beside her. Reaching out, he tenderly cupped her heel with one hand and lifted it, the other probing her ankle softly. His hands were cold, the claws scraping gently at her skin in a way that was both threatening but promising. Akemi shivered, with what she had no idea.

"I will not hurt you," he said, looking up at her, and his eyes showed a tenderness, a compassion that she had never seen before. "I merely wish to heal your ankle. Then you may be on your way with your herbs."

"W-why?" she stammered. "Y-You're a demon! Don't you… Don't you _eat_ humans, or something?"

He chuckled softly, shoulders shaking, and it was like the first wind of winter, not cold, but hinting at something coming, something amazing.

"I have never consumed human meat," he said as he placed his hand alongside her ankle. His long fingers glowed and her ankle felt warm, like she'd just stuck it in a hot spring. Immediately the pain was gone, just a light tingling sensation left behind. "I am a healer."

"No kidding," Akemi said, letting out a breathless chuckle.

Forget losing her soul, one look from those blue eyes and her heart was his.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"I am Daiki," he responded, slipping her sandal back onto her foot. He stood and took up his staff, extending a hand to her. Blushing, she took it, and allowed him to help her to her feet. "What is your name?"

"Me? I'm Akemi." Her heart was pounding. "Would- Would you like to come to my hut for a cup of tea? It's not much, but... I'd like to thank you."

A small smile pulled at Daiki's lips. "I would like that, Akemi."

* * *

**And there you have it, the meeting of Jinenji's parents! I watched that episode and seriously started wondering what actually went on there, and this was born! I'm thinking of continuing it with Inuyasha's parents, maybe the parents of some other half-demons that pop up later in the series. Could be interesting, ne?**


	2. Stupid Dog: Inuyasha

Izayoi delighted in the walks she took in the woods surrounding the castle. She wouldn't have been allowed out, but for the fact that her father kept these lands regularly patrolled, specifically so she could wander in safety. On this particular day, the flowers were blooming, the wildlife was out and about, and it was just perfect.

Izayoi breathed a contented sigh and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she walked and letting the sun play across her face. She was basking, and didn't notice the little root sticking up right in the middle of the path. Her foot caught it and she tumbled flat on her stomach with a yelp, her ankle wrenching painfully.

"Oh," she groaned, pulling herself up into a sitting position and looking down at the ruined front of her kimono. She moved her feet and tried to stand, but her ankle gave a nasty throb that had her biting her lip. Sore, annoyed, day ruined, Izayoi scooted a few feet over to a tree and leaved against it.

"Help!" she called. "Someone please, help! Guards!" She knew her father had guards patrolling the perimeter around the castle. One of them had to pass by soon, and they'd hear her shouting and take her back to the castle. "It's me, Izayoi! Please, guards, anybody! I've hurt my ankle, and I need help! Is anyone there? I need help."

"Trust me, if there was anyone within a few miles, they'd have been here by now. You have quite a lot of volume, human."

Izayoi jerked around, staring into the trees, but saw no one.

"Look up."

She leaned her head back and saw a smirking face above decorated with blue streaks. White fur rolled luxuriously over his shoulders. Legs in white hakamas dangled off the edge of a branch. Amber eyes glinted at her.

"Youkai, help!" Izayoi yelped, trying once again to rise to her feet. "Guards! Youkai, youkai!"

"She found her mouth covered with a hand. Reacting instinctively, she bit. The youkai pulled his hand away, looking at her, bemused.

"You bit me." He seemed to be struggling with believing it.

"You attacked me!" she said hotly. "And you're trespassing on my father's land."

"Actually, he's trespassing on mine. I owned this land before he was even born. Inu no Taishō, at your service," he said with a mockingly low bow. "Izayoi, was it?"

"_Lady_ Izayoi," she corrected automatically, brain working. _The_ Inu no Taishō? The great Dog General, the youkai without equal? This was him?

"Well Lady Izayoi," he said, extending a hand. "You seem to be in a bit of trouble. Can I help you to the edge of the forest?"

"A real gentleman would walk me to the castle," she pointed out. He laughed.

"Probably, but I have no desire to be shot at. It would really put a damper on our meeting if I had to slaughter your father's garrison."

"My father has some of the most highly-trained soldiers, and they are not-"

"Any match for me," he finished. "So, how about it? A friendly escort to the edge of the forest?"

Izayoi didn't see much of an option. He hadn't hurt her so far, and she really did need help. If there were no guards nearby to hear her shout, he could've taken her and been gone by now if he wanted to.

"Alright," she said.

"Get on my back," he said, presenting his back to her and crouching slightly.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"I'm serious, climb on," he offered. Izayoi looked at him nervously. He rolled his eyes, reaching down a hand and yanking her up onto his back. Izayoi was forced to cling onto his neck to keep from falling.

"Ease up a bit, could you?" he asked, pulling at her arms. "I may be a youkai, as you so loudly pointed out, but you have quite the grip there."

"I'll fall," Izayoi said quietly.

"Ridiculous," he snorted. "As if I'd let you." He hiked her legs up around his waist and she yelped, blushing indignantly as his hands grasped her calves.

"Never mind, I'd rather walk!" she said hotly.

"On that ankle. As if. Hold on."

"Wha-?"

Izayoi yelped and buried her face in the fur in front of her face. They were moving so fast, so fast. She felt her breakfast coming up. That would make her humiliation complete, to throw up all over his white haori.

However, they suddenly stopped and she heard chuckling.

"You can open your eyes and quit mumbling 'I'm going to die' now," he said. Izayoi slid off of him and leaned against a tree. She could see the castle gate just a few feet off.

"I was not mumbling."

"You're right, at first it was shrieking, but then it was mumbling."

"You're insufferable."

"Oh, you've suffered quite well up until now."

"Urgh!" Izayoi raged, throwing up her hands and stomping off towards the gate as well as she could with a hurt ankle.

"See you again soon, Lady Izayoi," he called after her. She turned to tell him he most certainly would not, but he was already gone.

"Good," she said as the castle gates opened and a litter was brought out. "Stupid, insufferable, _dog._"


End file.
